Right To Exist
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: My name Anglica Williams, after being born as a unwanted child. I strive to make my dreams come true to become a professional wrestler, hopefully i don't get more than what i'm bargain for. Includes other wrestling characters.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angelica Williams, I'm half white and half black, I'm eighteen years old and I have a dream to make it big in professional wrestling. My hair is naturally bright red thanks to my unknown biological father, and from my mother I have beautiful bright skins and double d boobies to thank her for.

Just wondering. If you had a chance to stand in front of me, and look at me from head to toe. Would you believe me if I told you that I was a failed abortion?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my story**

Sadly, I don't know much information about the procedure, since I was still in my mother's tummy. My mother was on her five month term of pregnancy, when she decided to abort me. At that time, it was legal to have an abortion if you were on your five month term or longer, but my mother was able to find someone willing to do it.

Long story short, it's pretty obvious that the procedure fail. After my mom left, the doctor that was treating her, he notice that I still had a heartbeat and still breathing. Surprisingly, he had the heart to call the ambulances, and tried to keep me stable until they got there to get me.

I was hooked on to so many wires, had plenty of seizures, died a couple of times but was brought back. They even found illegal drugs in my system. I had to spend two years in the hospital fighting for my life, until I was healthy enough to live in the outside. After leaving the hospital, I was place into foster care, which I spent my whole life in, since I was never adopted. It was never like in the movie "Annie", it was really home to me. I learned new thing every day, I had a friends and a family. It was my home.

At the age of thirteen, I was curious on why I was in foster care, and didn't have any real parents. My counselor was deadly honest with me, even though it pained her to tell me the detail, by the looks on her face while she was telling me. I cried about it and was depress for a long time, and was put into therapist. Six months of therapy, I got over it.

At fourteen, I was able to file child abuse against my mom, since I survived through the procedure. She wasn't convicted, since she'd legally to give rid of me. She was now a drug addicted, a prostitute, and was now living on the streets.

While in court, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything to do with me, which I wasn't surprise since she tried to kill me, but at the same time it really hurt me that my own mother didn't want me.

Before she left the courthouse, I went to ask her about my father. She had told me that my father didn't know that I existed, that he was a one night stand that she regrets and that he was hillbilly trailer trash biker that was trying to break it into the wrestling business. That was the last time I saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviews **

After that event happen, I was invited to an anti-abortion campaign, where they wanted me to share my story to the community. I did it for a couple of months, then later quit doing it. I'm not the biggest fan of the procedure, but I didn't want people to feel sorry for me either, what happened to me suck monkey balls, but I got a second a chance of life; besides the fact that I had stomach issue, I sometimes have trouble holding my food down, which never stop me from ordering the number 10 at McDonalds, every now and then I would randomly have stomach cramps that hurt like hell. I also sweat extremely (especially under my armpit), and my skin is so sensitive to the cold that I sometimes have to wear my dark blue sweater indoors.

I have a scar on my right arm, where the doctor injected that poison in me, and a scar on my bottom stomach and lower back were the doctor were treating me. My scars are extremely gross and disgusting looking, that I never shown them to anyone. I have plans to cover them with tattoos, but I have yet to find an image worth putting over my scars.

I always made sure that my scars were covered, when I was inside or out. I always worn my dark blue sweater, cold or hot, it was always worn, I would even wear it in my sleep, even when I went swimming I had it. My swimsuit was a one piece, so it covered my lower stomach and lower back, but it didn't have any long sleeves, yup I do wear my blue sweater while swimming. I guess you can say that I am a shame of my scars, but I have a reason to be.

When I started my freshman year in high school, I was allowed to go to a public school. Honestly, I made some good friends at the care, but I was tired of having classes with people I share a dorm with; I wanted to meet different people.

On my first of school, I meet Brenda and Mya in first period IPC class, they were rocker chicks just like me, we were obsess with Avenged Sevenfold, tattoos, motorcycle, piercing and sexy hot guys.

Since then we been friends ever since, both of them called me Binger, because of my physical appearance. I never took it to heart, because I had interesting nicknames for them.

On my senior year, I earned enough credits to graduate early, so I only have one semester left of school. I enroll in Booker T's wrestling, which was walking distance from the care, every day after school I went there to train.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Washington were high on me, I never understood why, maybe because I was a fast learner or maybe because I had the passion for it, but there were times when they would act weird around me sometimes, at random times both Mr. Booker and Mrs. Sharmell would out of nowhere tell me that I remind them of someone, even while I was working the ropes, and couple of trainers would make that comment. I just shrug it off and didn't let it bother me, I'm sure there are thousands of people that have the same features that I have.

I been a fan of wrestling ever since I was little, every Mondays and Thursdays, me and some of the other children would watch wrestling in the living room, we would cheers and boo at the TV, it was always so much fun. My favorite part of the show was the Divas matches, Lita, Chyna, Victoria, and the other divas were a big influence on the reason why I wanted to be a professional wrestler. I love the Hardys, Edge and Christian, and even the Dudley Boys, but the Undertaker was my number one. This might sound odd coming from me, but every time I see him on TV, I feel a connection with him for some odd reason.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry that my writing sucks, but this is the first time I ever wrote in first person. Hopefully, the more chapters I post the more I approve. I'll admit I suck at writing, but you have to suck first before you approve. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Review!**_

I sigh, as I look over at the on the wall, in the next fifteen minutes, I was officially done with high school, as for some of the others; it was the beginning of winter break.

I was a little annoyed that half of the class was still taking the test, since it was pretty much a easy final, but it seem like half of the class didn't study. I had planned on taking pictures with some of my friends, who were in this class, but looking at the clock it was five minutes before the bell, and majority of the class was still taking it.

I let out a little yawn and rested my head on the desk, feeling a little tired. I really didn't feel like going training today, I spent my whole week studying finals all week, training, and at the moment I was having random stomach cramps in my stomach. Plus it was one hundred and ten degrees in the classroom; I was sweating under my sweater.

Suddenly, my eyes started to get heavy, and I was about to make bond with sleep, until suddenly the last bell of the day rung.

All the students ran out of the classroom with scream and cheers, as I remain in my position. I groan, as I slowly lift my head off the desk, a little irritated that my bond with sleep was suddenly interrupted. I remain in my seat, letting out a couple of yawns coming out of my mouth, trying to wake myself up. Then suddenly it hit me, my childhood had just expired three minutes ago, and the emotions of depression fill within me. My life was over.

I look up at the door way, and noticing that both Mya and Brenda were waiting for me. I got up from my seat, shoving all my stuff in backpack, making my way toward them. When I got close to them, I pouted my lips at them. "Ready to take your final walk in the hallway?" Brenda asked me.

"It's not like I have a choice." I told her.

We made our way down the hall, and there were times that I was stopped on the way, by my other friends wanting to take a picture with me, before I knew it we were outside the school.

All three of us made our way to the parking lot, and then suddenly I stopped. "Wait a minute." I said, both Mya and Brenda stop walking and look at me questioningly. I took my camera out my bag, and took pictures of the school. "Hey guys! Let's take one together. Both Mya and Brenda were on either side of me, while I was in the middle and took the picture. I took a look at the picture, pretty annoyed with how notice my boobs were evening with my blue sweater on, but none the less, it was a pretty good picture with two of my close friends.

"Hey Angel! Let me see your camera for a second." Mya asked.

I hand it over to her.

"So…. Angel! What will be your legacy at James E High School?" She asked.

I turn to look at her, surprise at her question, until I realize that she was videotaping me.

I look straight into the camera and smiled. "I will be remembered as the red haired black girl, who always wore the blue sweater."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening, and I was in my room reading a book. My roommates and the other children were downstairs partying. The orphanage decided to throw a little party to celebrate the winter break. I was too tired to join them, but I did take some of the food upstairs with me. What can I say, I'm a fatty. I had actually planned on taking a nap after arriving from school, but Mr. Sandman was avoiding me. Thankfully, training was cancel today. I was too tired to do anything. I spent all last weekend and this week staying up all night studying for my finals, and lost lots of sleep, and I have a mission this weekend to make it up. Suddenly nature called. So I put my book to the side and rush to the restroom.

After finishing my business in the bathroom, I shut the lights off and close the door, making my way back to my bed. I'd pass the mirror on the wall on my way to the bed. For some odd reason something in the mirror caught my attention, so I walk backward back to it. Looking at my features in the mirror.

I already knew that I looked more like my biological father than my biological mom. How I know? You might ask me. Well… remember when I mention that I met her for the first time when I was thirteen? While she was spitting mean and hurtful thing toward me. I was looking over at her. At first, I didn't believe that she was really my mom, since I didn't see any resemblance with her, until I saw that she had big lips as mine. You know those big, juicy, pumped lips that chicks would kill to have by getting lips injections treatments. Those kind, but natural; that the only appearance looks wise that I got from my mom.

My dad on the other hand, having most of his features. I can kind of make an image in my head of what he looks like. Me having green eyes and red hair, I've already assume that my father had to have some Irish. I have his huge forehead and a big ear, thankfully my hair covers them. I'm sure I have his nose, which was big and pointy, but it fit my face. I have a very masculine jawline that I use to be self-conscious about, but as years pass by I got use to it.

I bit my lip, suddenly thinking about my father. Sometime I wonder if he was still alive or dead already. If he made it into the mainstream wrestling business, or did he go after a different career. Did he live by himself or did he have a wife and children. Even though I didn't know my father personal, the little information that I do know about him. He has earned the name dumbass. If he was dumb to sleep with my crack headed mother, he has to be one.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of "Beyond Belief" by Epica coming from my phone. I walk over to the bed, and grab my phone, wondering who was calling me. I wasn't expecting any phone calls today. When I look to see who it was, I was extremely surprised, it was Mrs. Washington.

I wonder why the hell she was calling me. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Washington is pretty cool, none the less very ghetto fabulous and fierce if you ask me. But it was very rare to get a phone call from her or her husband. If training was cancel, they got the other trainers to contact us. Usually, if you got a called from either of them, you were in some deep shit.

I figure that if she was calling me so randomly during the day, it must be something serious. I don't remember doing anything wrong, so I decided to answer it.

**So why's Booker T's wifey calling Angel, is it good new or bad news or is she calling her to check up on her. What you think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sonib89 – It going to be a while, before she knows anything about her dad.**_

"Umm… Mrs. Sharmell?" I said to the phone.

"Hi Angelica, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good! Am I in trouble?" I asked, worry in my voice and getting to the point.

"Of course not darling. What makes you ask that?"

"Cause you called me at the most random time." I said.

"Fair enough, but no I'm not calling because you're in trouble. You're not in any trouble at all. I'm just calling to see if you would like to have dinner with me and Booker, but you sound tired. You should get some sleep."

"No. It's all good. I've made plans to take a nap earlier today, but Mr. Sandman must be in traffic or something, and the kids are extremely loud downstairs. Plus, I haven't eaten. So I would love to have dinner with you and Mr. T. At what time do you need me to be there?" I asked.

"At 7:30." She answered.

I turn to look at the clock on my wall. "I'll be there." I said.

She gave me the directions to her house and then we ended the called.

I threw my phone on the bed, went to my closet to grab something to wear, and then my way to the restroom.

I was fully dress and ready after leaving the restroom. I grab my cellphone and car keys, the room and made my way downstairs.

As I got close to the end of the stops, a couple of children ran pass me, music playing extremely loud. Suddenly, I notice my counselor Courtney down the hall, playing musical chairs with some of the children.

I stood back and watch.

She was the one who brought me to the foster care, and told me about my situation when I asked her about it. Fifty-three years old, short blonde hair and blue eyes and married, she brings a lot of sunshine and compassion to the orphanage. Even though she had a family of her own, she always made me and the other children feel important. Whenever I needed something or needed someone to talk to, she has always been there for me. I guess in a sense, I'd consider her my mom.

When the game ended, I made my way toward her. "Miss. Courtney, I'm going out." I told her.

She raises a brow at me, then smile. "That's fine. Just remember that you're have to be back before midnight."

"Do I need to mention that I'm now a high graduate, in other words I am now officially a adult, which means I make my own rules." I said.

"Wrong! Technically, you are not an adult till you're 21, and since you're still in our care. You still have to follow the rules just like everyone else. Plus, it's a Friday night, and there are freaks out there tonight and I don't want anyone messing with my favorite girl." She said, pinching my cheeks.

"Fine!" I said. "I wasn't even planning on staying out that long. I'm not evening going to a party or going to have sex with a guy, which I must mention eighty-five of my former classmate are doing right now this second. Mr. and Mrs. Washington invited me to dinner tonight."

"They did." Miss Courtney said, sounding very surprise. "For what?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but Mrs. Sharmell told me that I'm not in any trouble, so who knows. But if I have to guess, she probably cooked too much food, and I was the first person she thought if to invite." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Okay! That's fine. Just call me when you arrive there, that way I know you made it there." She said.

She suddenly grabs my head, and kisses my left cheeks. I wipe it off with my hand in disgusts. I never mind Miss. Courtney showing me compassion, although I'm extremely anti-social when it comes to adults. I just didn't like it when she kisses me, because she only wears this extremely red wet lipstick that stains my cheeks and it takes a week for it to go away. People always mistaking it for a tattoo.

"Have fun my darling." She said, giving me a hug.

"I will." I said, hugging her back.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled into the Washington's drive way. They had a beautiful big three stories home with beautiful lights on the side of the sidewalks.

I check the time on my radio, which read that it was seven twenty-five, I arrive just in time.

Since I had five minutes to waste, I decided to call Miss. Courtney.

When I dial her number, she'd answered after the first ring.

"Did you get there safety?" She asked me immediately.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"Okay! I hope you're having fun. Remember, you're still have to be back before twelve, or you're going to have to do extra chores."

"I know." I said irritatingly, I was still a little grumpy from my lack of sleep.

"Okay! By the way, one more thing, Danisha was wondering if you knew where the PlayStation remote control is."

Danisha was one of the girls that I share a dorm with. She is a sweet six year old that warms my heart.

"Tell her to look under my pillow, it should be under there, also tell her that I have a surprise for her in my front backpack."

"Okay, I'll tell her." She said.

We talk for a little bit, and then ended our call.

I shove my phone back into the pocket of my jeans, then turned the engine of my car off.

I grab the Wal-Mart bag from the backseat, got out my car and turn the alarm on.

Even though Mr. and Mrs. Washington lived in a safe majority rich white neighborhood, but you could never be too safe.

I start making my way to their front door; the sidewalk that connects to the driveway to the front door was extremely long. For me doing all this walking, I have better lost at least three pounds.

When I made it to the front door, I made sure that I looked alright, making sure that there wasn't anything stuck on my sweater. When I felt like I looked okay, I rang the doorbell.

A couple a seconds later, I could hear someone messing with the locks of the door. The door then opens revealing Mr. Washington behind it.

"Hey, you made it right on time." He said.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Well… come on in." he said, moving to the side, allowing enough room for me to enter into his home.

"How you're doing?" He asked me after shutting the door.

I shrug my shoulders, feeling a little awkward being in their home. I didn't quite understand why they invited me to dinner. They could have just asked the neighbor next door or one of their close friends. I had rarely spoken to Mr. or Mrs. Washington during training. Mr. Washington would usually be on the road with the WWE, and if Mrs. Washington was there, she would just be in the office. The only time they talk to me or any of the other students was on our first day of training.

"I'm a little tired, been studying late at night for the past two weeks for the finals. I have a lot of sleeping to catch up on this weekend." I said.

"That's good." He said.

"Eh." I replied.

"What is in the bag?" He asked, noticing my Wal-Mart bag.

"Gifts." I answered.

"What kind of gifts?" said Sharmell, entering the living room, who on the other hand I must say, looked like she was about to pop. She was only four mouths along in her pregnancy, but since she was preggo with twins, she looked like she was about seven months.

"Even though this dinner invite was extremely random, I still thought that it would've been rude if I didn't bring you guys anything."

"What kind of things?" Mr. Washington asked.

"Well…" I said, putting one of my hands in the bag, and pulling out a pack of cigars. "These are for you, Mr. Washington. " I said handling over to him. "I have seen you smoke theses on your break."

"Thank Angelica." He said gratefully, placing them in the chest pocket of his shirt.

I turn to look at Mrs. Washington. "And as for you, Mrs. mom-to-be. Every day at training I see you snacking on these at the academy.

Sharmell eyes suddenly raises. "You didn't." She said.

I pulled a bag of fun sizes chocolate turtles from the bag.

"You shouldn't have." She said, snatching the bag out my hand, beginning to open it. "Sorry, I just really need one right now."

"Now Sharmell, you can't have any until after dinner. That's all you been eating all day girl." said Mr. Washington.

"Oh baby, come on. I haven't had any chocolate turtles, since two hours ago. Just let me have one now, and I won't have any for the rest of the night. I promise. Please." Mrs. Washington begs.

She continues to beg, until Mr. Washington gave in.

"Alright! You're only allowed to eat one, so take one out and handle it over to me."

"Thanks babe." Sharmell said, taking one chocolate turtle out the bag, then hand it over to Mr. Washington.

She then roughly shove the chocolate turtle in her mouth, smacking as she chew, then licks her fingers.

When she went to look over at me and Mr. Washington, we both were giving her the look.

"Sorry about that, it wasn't ladylike, but I couldn't help it, there so delicious."

"It's all good." I said. "You're pregnant with twins, and having weird hormones going all over the place." I said, lightly patting Sharmell pregnant belly. For a second, I felt a little jealous that Sharmell twins would be able to come into the world, when they are supposed to, and have parents that would love and nurture them. The urge of depression was seeking through my thoughts, which I quickly push to the side.

"Don't worry. I act like that when I'm on my period, with snickers of course. Men don't understand." I said.

"Agreed." Said Mrs. Washington, rubbing her tummy.

Mr. Washington suddenly clears his throat, gaining me and Mrs. Washington attention.

"Sharmell darling, the food is getting cold. Angelica, are you ready to eat?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm ready whenever y'all are."

"Well… I and the children are starving." Said Mr. Washington,

We all giggle at Sharmell comment, as we made our way to the dining room.


End file.
